This invention relates to a load resistant drain assembly for connecting an area of a floor to a plumbing system for draining effluents.
Floor drain assemblies are installed into the floor of a structure where there will be or is the potential for water to be present. Floor drain assemblies connect such flooring area to a waste removal system that is typically a storm or sanitary sewer. To incorporate a floor drain assembly seamlessly with the floor, there is a need for the drain assembly to be able to distribute or dissipate any dynamic or static loads experienced by the drain assembly to the floor.
The floor drain assembly of the present invention comprises a base having an outlet for connection to a sewer system and an upper mounting surface to which a barrel assembly is connected. The barrel assembly flares out at the top to some specified diameter to allow drainage. The flared out area at the top is covered by a grate so as not to impede drainage but provide protection from debris entering the drainage system and clogging the sewer pipes. The grate is supported around the perimeter of the flared out area and at a plurality of locations radially inwardly of the perimeter to decrease the span of the grate so that the grate can be made thinner than would otherwise be possible if the grate were only supported at the perimeter.